


Papa, can you hear me?

by Val_Writes_Stuff



Series: Relatos de Arpías [18]
Category: Mesa de Arpías (Web Series)
Genre: "val deja de hacer puns en los tags" "nunca", "val por favor para de hacer angst" "no", (actually sí porque el fic es mio pero sssssh), Angst, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, Laviara, barcos, barcos pero no de los dos tipos jaja, el taliser realmente es one-sided y se menciona más que nada, en realidad hago puns en los tags porque con el angst que os vais a comer os va a hacer falta reiros, navegación, no es un fic mio si no sufre mínimo un personaje, no puedo poner comas en los tags, seren mojada (no kidding en el 28 nada con Lyrial), sorry yo no hago las normas, spoilers ep 28, todo lo canon compliant que soy capaz de hacerlo, tw ataque de ansiedad
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:40:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23191039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Writes_Stuff/pseuds/Val_Writes_Stuff
Summary: God, our heavenly FatherOh God, and my fatherWho's also in HeavenMay the lightOf this flickering candleIlluminate the night the wayYour spirit illuminates my soul
Relationships: Tali (Mesa de Arpías)/Seren (Mesa de Arpías)
Series: Relatos de Arpías [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1484942
Kudos: 1





	Papa, can you hear me?

**Author's Note:**

> Bueno, hola, toca la lloración. SPOILERS ep 28. Tw ataque de ansiedad

_God, our heavenly Father  
Oh God, and my father  
Who's also in Heaven  
May the light_   
_Of this flickering candle  
Illuminate the night the way  
Your spirit illuminates my soul_

Llamas anaranjadas lamían el cielo, chispas mezclándose con las estrellas de la noche en un baile en el que estaban en clara desigualdad. Los astros muy arriba, en el cielo, brillando intensamente durante un tiempo que a la brevedad de las centellas se le antojaría eterno. El fuego cerca del suelo, quemando madera y viejos recuerdos, haciendo crepitar todo lo que arrasaba a su alrededor, levantando capas de pintura ya medio desconchada.

A Tali le hubiera parecido incluso simbólico, si no hubiese sido por el estado de pánico en el que se encontraba. Pero no se podía negar que ella era como esas chispas, intentando escapar. O no, tal vez ella era más bien una estrella caída. Y vaya cómo estaba cayendo. Su barco solo era una silueta en el mar, sus facciones apenas iluminadas por el fuego que rápidamente se había extendido.

No podía volver, por mucho que quisiera, por mucho que una voz en su cabeza le gritase que le estaba abandonando. Otra le gritaba que huyese, que se pusiese a salvo. Y esa segunda voz, ese conocido como sentido común al que tan poco caso solía hacer, sonaba como una voz que conocía bien.

Con lágrimas a nada de salir dirigió la mirada hacia su ciudad natal una vez más. Empezaban a apagar el fuego, reduciéndolo, haciéndole lo que le habían hecho a ella y a su familia esa noche. Ahogándolo. Tali sentía que le costaba respirar, aunque era plenamente consciente de que no había nada presionándole el pecho. No quería que lo apagasen, no quería que muriese.

Aunque en un principio lo había hecho como una distracción no podía dejar de pensar en el mensaje que estaba dando. Quemando esa zona, haciendo un escándalo tan gordo. Era ponerse una diana aún más grande en la espalda. Era una declaración de intenciones. Era un “Estoy viva y no pienso parar.”. Y más aún teniendo en cuenta lo que le había dicho a la persona que la perseguía.

Pero también esperaba que él lo hubiese visto. No sabía dónde lo tenían, ni siquiera podía estar segura de si lo que le había dicho esa persona seguía siendo verdad, pero prefería no pensar en ello. Estuviera donde estuviera, esperaba que lo hubiera visto. Esperaba que supiera que había sido ella, ¿quién iba a ser si no? Esperaba que llegase el día que pudiese volver a verle y oírle decir que vio el incendio, con ese tono que solía poner cuando hacía algo que como padre debía decirle que estaba mal, pero que en el fondo le enorgullecía.

El barco siguió alejándose, Laviara siendo ya apenas un punto en la lejanía del que una columna de humo se elevaba hacia un cielo lleno de estrellas que parecían burlarse.

_Papa, can you hear me?  
Papa, can you see me?  
Papa, can you find me in the night?  
Papa, are you near me?  
_ _Papa, can you hear me?  
Papa, can you help me not be frightened?_

En la oscuridad del callejón al lado de casa de Hoja el tiempo parecía fluir más despacio. Sentía cada segundo pasar, como si su cuerpo fuese consciente incluso de la humedad depositándose en los tejados. Cada respiración le movía todo el pecho, sentía incluso el calor de sus exhalaciones sobre los labios.

Estaba nerviosa, era el momento. Iba a poder comprobar lo que llevaba meses intentando no pensar en exceso. Una parte pequeña de ella quería no hacerlo, quería seguir teniendo esperanza sin tener que comprobarlo. Porque la comprobación entrañaba un riesgo. ¿Qué haría si no había respuesta? La verdad es que no estaba lista para ello. Había querido irse sola para esto, pero no sabía qué haría si no tenía respuesta.

No es que hacer esto en compañía de alguien fuese mejor idea. Si iba mal no estaba segura de cómo reaccionaría, no estaba segura de si tener a alguien cerca mejoraría o empeoraría la situación. Porque tenía la fea costumbre no abrirse a la gente. ¿Por qué se hacía eso a sí misma? A veces se lo preguntaba. Prefería no pensar demasiado en ello, tenía algo que hacer ahora mismo.

Pero tenía miedo. No el miedo habitual, ni siquiera el miedo al que estaba acostumbrada desde que había huido de Laviara. Este era un miedo nuevo, más intenso. Porque no era el miedo a no saber, era el miedo a saber y que la respuesta no fuese la esperada. Se llevó una mano al pañuelo, sintiendo la tela entre sus dedos, cerrando los ojos y concentrándose en una cara.

Tuvo que sacudir la cabeza para quitarse los pensamientos que empezaban a inundarla, eran demasiado intensos. Tenía que intentar estar lo más calmada posible para hacerlo bien, no quería cometer ni el más mínimo error en sus gestos. Empezó a mover las manos, que temblaban levemente, aunque no se hubiese percatado. Era solo una de las cosas que estaba haciendo involuntariamente. Sus orejas estaban más levantadas de lo habitual, su espalda estaba en tensión completa y estaba apretando un poco su pierna izquierda con su cola, enrollada sobre la misma.

Sentía la magia fluir a través de ella, torpemente. Siempre se le había dado bien, pero no lo hacía igual que Sol. Ella no estaba entrenada, no tenía ni idea de todo lo que le había estado hablando. Pero ojalá supiese, sentía que podía fallar y no es que le importase en otras ocasiones, pero en esta sí. Necesitaba hacer bien ese hechizo más que necesitaba respirar ahora mismo.

Acabó los gestos, aún sin atreverse a abrir los ojos. Tal vez por miedo a perder la concentración, tal vez por miedo a despertar y que todo hubiese sido un sueño. “¿Padre? Soy yo, Tali. ¿Estás bien? ¿Puedes hablar?” Lanzó las palabras al aire, no muy segura de si la magia que sentía en sí ahora mismo estaba llegando a otro lado o si era como vaciar una cantimplora en un rio.

_Looking at the skies  
I seem to see a million eyes  
Which ones are yours?  
Where are you now that yesterday  
Has waved goodbye  
And closed its doors?_

La pared del callejón estaba dura y fría por la humedad, pero Tali cayó sobre ella sintiéndola como un recordatorio de que todo era real. Aun no podía creer la conversación que acababa de tener. Estaba vivo, aún había esperanza. Aún podía volver a ser todo cómo había sido antes. Que le dieran a la rebelión y que le dieran a Sarima. Ella quería ir con su padre.

Pero no podía simplemente irse. No ella sola. Aunque la misma voz que había gritado hacía poco más de medio año que diese la vuelta al barco y volviese a por él le decía que lo hiciera. Siendo realista, Tali sabía que tenía más bien pocas oportunidades de salir viva en esas circunstancias. Y puede que eso le hubiese dado igual aquella noche en Laviara, puede que cierta parte de ella hubiese querido saltar a una misión prácticamente suicida solo porque existía la remota posibilidad de salvarle.

Ahora no era así. En parte por haber oído de nuevo su voz, la confirmación de que estaba vivo. En gran parte, realmente. Pero mentiría si dijese que en parte no era también por el grupo de chicas que había conocido. Puede que su pasado estuviese arruinado, puede que incluso si rescataba a su padre nunca pudiese volver a cómo estaban las cosas antes. Pero es que no iba a poder volver de todas formas.

Porque ahora las conocía a ellas. Y los lazos que habían formado, los que Tali en un principio había negado hasta darse cuenta de que puede que le importasen más de lo que estaba dispuesta a admitir, no iban a romperse. No tenía muy claro cómo imaginaba el futuro a estas alturas de la vida. Pero una cosa sí sabía. Quería que ese futuro implicase tanto a su padre como a sus amigas.

Era una palabra un tanto rara, o al menos a Tali se le hacía raro pensarla en relación a sí. Había tenido familia, socios, contactos… ¿Pero amigos? En el mundo en el que ella se había movido no había sitio para los amigos. Nunca sabías si alguien iba a apuñalarte por la espalda y Tali había visto a suficiente gente que consideraba cercana girarse y, en los mejores casos, hacer como que no la conocía tras el golpe.

Así que sí, era un concepto relativamente nuevo para ella. Puede que, si pensase en su juventud, sus años en las calles de Laviara, el almacén… No, prefería borrar eso de su pasado. Se le daba muy bien reprimir esos recuerdos, llevaba años haciéndolo y ahora no era un buen momento para parar. Volviendo a lo que le ocupaba la mente…

¿Qué opinaría Elethiomel de sus amigas? Seguro que Seren le caía bien, pero por lo que sabía de la genasi era probable que a ella no le hiciese mucha gracia que su padre fuese un líder criminal. A Lyrial es imposible odiarla, y Lyrial no odia a nadie, así que eso iría bien. ¿Y Hoja? Bueno, la verdad es que Tali no tenía claro ni si le iba a decir nada, apenas la conocía… Tendría que decírselo si iban a ir todas, pero ahora mismo no quería pensar en ello.

Porque la verdad es que seguía intentando comprender la situación. Debería volver, debería intentar dormir. Sentía la capa pesada en los hombros y no solo por la responsabilidad, también por el agotamiento. Así que tambaleándose un poco volvió a la casa, intentando no pensar mucho. Intentando que pensamientos intrusivos y planes de rescate irracionales no llenasen su mente. Intentando no sentirse muy mal por cómo había considerado originalmente a sus ahora amigas. Intentando que no se notase que su corazón estaba a punto de salirse por su boca.

_The night is so much darker  
The wind is so much colder  
The world I see is so much bigger  
Now that I'm alone_

Ni todas las mantas ni todos los cojines del nidito que habían improvisado en casa de Hoja, y mira que eran muchos, eran capaces de devolverle el calor. Era algo más que frío físico, era algo en su interior. Una sensación desagradable que había tomado su pecho como hogar y que no la dejaba dormir.

Lágrimas ahogadas eran todo lo que se podía oír en la oscuridad de la noche, respiraciones contenidas contra una almohada que empezaba a estar salada. Puede que se le hubiese metido la humedad de la calle en la ropa, pero la notaba como si le hubiera calado en el alma. Esa sensación, ese miedo, ese frío. Y no podía hablar con nadie.

Estaba Hoja en su habitación, pero realmente no tenía la confianza con ella como para decirle nada. Puede que incluso aunque hubiesen estado Seren o Lyrial no se hubiese atrevido a decirles que pasaba algo. A Tali le costaba confiar en la gente, pero más aún le costaba abrirse, dejar ver cómo se sentía realmente.

Siempre se le había dado bien ocultar sus verdaderas intenciones detrás de una broma; sus inseguridades, con un chiste; sus miedos, con una liada parda. Pero ahora que no tenía a nadie cerca y el miedo se la estaba comiendo, poco a poco, de dentro a fuera, no sabía qué hacer. De repente volvía a ser esa joven que hacía menos de un año había tenido que huir de su ciudad, de todo lo que conocía y amaba.

Y volvía a estar sola. No solo eso, tras los acontecimientos de esa noche no podía evitar sentir una voz en su cabeza que le decía que siempre lo había estado. Seren se había ido con la tiefling aquella, tema en el que no quería pensar porque hacía que le hirviese la sangre. Lyrial se había ido con Il·lira. Y aunque la voz de la razón le decía que eso no quería decir que no les importase no podía dejar de pensar en ello.

Hacía frío, pero podría asegurar que los temblores que la sacudían entera no eran por el mismo. ¿Qué más daba? Estaba sola, no iba a despertar a nadie, no iba a llegar nadie a calmarla por mucho que, en el fondo, muy en el fondo, eso fuese lo que le gustaría. Ningún par de brazos, preferiblemente grises y musculados, iban a estrecharla y a apoyarla contra un pecho. Ninguna voz serena iba a decirle que todo iría bien. Manos no iban a enredarse en su pelo, apartándole mechones de la cara. No la iban a mirar con calidez mientras promesas, probablemente sin fundamento, de un futuro mejor eran susurradas. Ni tampoco iba a dormir pegada a otro cuerpo, cálido y suave bajo las yemas de sus dedos, en el que enrollar su cola.

Porque esas cosas no estaban hechas para ella. Ella estaba sola. Lo había estado los últimos meses. Lo iba a seguir estando.

_Papa, please forgive me  
Try to understand me  
Papa, don't you know I had no choice?  
Can you hear me praying  
Anything I'm saying  
Even though the night is filled with voices?_

Las olas mecían el barco, el “Serenidad del mar”. Y solo una figura paseaba por la cubierta. La última vez que lo había comprobado Hoja estaba durmiendo agarrada al cubo que le habían dado. Seren había subido de nadar con Lyrial hacía una hora, así que estaría durmiendo ella también. Y si se asomaba por la borda podía ver la mata de cabellos blancos flotando alrededor de la cara de la elfa, mecidos por la corriente.

Mejor no recordar cuando Seren había vuelto al barco, completamente mojada y con el agua cayéndole por el cuerpo y haciendo que la ropa se le pegase más. Tali había realizado una prestidigitación sin pensarlo, secándola pelo y todo. No, no podía distraerse. Y menos con eso. No ahora.

La genasi se había extrañado un poco, pero le había dado las gracias de todos modos, comentando que se iba a dormir y ya haría ella la siguiente guardia. Sí, la verdad es que Tali prefería no verla ahora mismo. Ya estaba dándole vueltas a si se había pasado poniéndole ese nombre al barco como para además tenerla cerca.

Su mente estaba muy confusa, eran sentimientos con los que no se le daba bien lidiar. No es que se le diese especialmente bien tratar con sus emociones, pero estas se llevaban la palma. Y ya era difícil lidiar con que su mente quería centrarse en rescatar a su padre mientras que su corazón gritaba “Seren”. No quería añadir más leña al fuego. No estando tan cerca de Laviara, no cuando su miedo se veía amplificado a la décima potencia.

Era duro. Y la noche era oscura e impasible. Había resaca, pero no se veían olas grandes. No se veía el mar embravecido, más apropiado para cómo se sentía. No había nada, ninguna distracción, si eso el ocasional banco de medusas bioluminiscentes, que parecían no molestar a Lyrial. No es que Tali quisiese pelear contra los dioses saben qué monstruos pudiera haber en esas aguas, pero ojalá una distracción. Algo que la sacase de esos pensamientos que no dejaba de tener y que no le estaban haciendo ningún bien.

¿Y si su padre se enfadaba porque no le hubiese rescatado antes? ¿Por qué sus abuelos no la habían contactado durante esos meses? ¿Realmente no había tenido más opción que huir de Laviara? ¿Y si había deshonrado a su familia al escapar? Podría haber hecho más. Tal vez debería haberlo hecho, tal vez hubiera sido una locura. Pero podría haberlo hecho y no lo hizo.

Ya no solo en Laviara, los meses entre escapar y ahora. Podría haber ido a la capital, podría haber buscado más activamente a su familia. Por la mente le pasaba cada segundo, cada oportunidad desaprovechada haciendo algo que realmente no le aportaba nada a rescatar a su padre y volver a cómo estaba antes. Dios, ¿por qué había tardado tanto?

Por un momento deseó ser creyente de alguno de los dioses que creen en el perdón, que creen en la esperanza y en el optimismo. Pero no lo era. Lo único que le quedaba a ella era la buena suerte. Y aunque de normal confiaba mucho en dicha buena suerte, mentiría si dijese que en esta situación le gustaría tener una ventaja mayor de su parte.

Apoyó las manos en la barandilla, la madera áspera contra sus palmas, sin duda por haber tenido el barco más de medio año en una cueva húmeda sin nadie que lo cuidase. Soltó un suspiro, sus ojos dirigiéndose al cielo lleno de estrellas, las mismas estrellas que había contemplado aquella noche mientras escapaba en ese mismo barco.

No pudo evitar sentir un nudo en la garganta al preguntarse si dónde fuera que estuviera su padre tendría una ventana. Si estaría viendo las mismas estrellas que ella. Si habría visto el incendio aquella noche en la que chispas y estrellas se mezclaban en el cielo oscuro sobre Laviara.

_I remember ev'rything you thought me  
Ev'ry book I've ever read  
Can all the words in all the books  
Help me to face what lies ahead?_

El sol en el horizonte empezaba a arrojar los primeros rayos de luz, haciendo que brillos anaranjados resaltasen su piel rojiza. Era ridículamente pronto, pero eso no importaba. Tal cual Seren la había despertado Tali había subido por la flechadura para intentar ver cómo de lejos estaban.

Allí arriba, sin la barandilla como protección, se sentía más la brisa. Sentía los cabellos revolviéndose y mechones se le cruzaban por el rango de visión, haciendo difícil que viese algo. Tenía un poco de frío, pues se había quitado la capa para subir, y sentir la ropa pegada a su piel por el viento hacía que un escalofrío le recorriese el cuerpo.

Cogiéndose con la cola al mástil para aguantar un poco mejor el equilibrio no pudo evitar que un recuerdo la embargase. Fue como un golpe en la cara, un momento estaba ahí y ahora; y de repente era hacía unos quince años, en ese mismo barco, en Laviara.

Elethiomel, visiblemente más joven como evidenciaba la proporción de cabellos oscuros frente a blancos en su pelo, estaba enseñándola a navegar. Poniéndole las manos sobre el timón y explicándole en qué posición mantenerlas, cómo hacer virar el barco, cómo usar un cabo para mantenerlo recto sin tener que estar atendiendo al timón.

Las cosas eran más fáciles entonces. Se limpió una lágrima que había sentido en la realidad, en el presente, sacudiendo la cabeza para ignorar ese recuerdo. No quería sentirse así pensando en su padre, porque la hacía sentir que iba a ir mal el rescate. Y no quería tener ese tipo de actitud, no quería tener miedo.

Pero para ella era ya cómo respirar. Era una sensación a la que se había acostumbrado. A veces pensaba en si incluso aunque todo saliese bien, incluso aunque recatasen a su padre y volviese todo a como estaba hacía un año, si seguiría teniendo miedo. Ese miedo irracional, si la haría levantarse en mitad de la noche para comprobar que efectivamente su padre estaba ahí, si la haría vivir pensando que en cualquier momento puede haber otro ataque. Y no quería eso, pero no tenía forma de saber qué iba a pasar.

Cuando volvió abajo ya estaban Lyrial y Seren listas, Hoja… Hoja lo intentaba, aunque el cubo parecía ser su nuevo mejor amigo, pobrecilla. No había tiempo que perder y no quería que la viesen vulnerable, como se había sentido allí arriba. Así que puso su mejor sonrisa falsa y empezó a decirles cómo manejar el barco, intentando que los recuerdos de cómo había aprendido ella no la afectasen demasiado. O que al menos no la afectasen hasta el punto en el que se dieran cuenta.

_The trees are so much taller  
And I feel so much smaller  
The moon is twice as lonely  
And the stars are half as bright_

Esto… ¿no era lo que esperaba? La ciudad, Laviara, su ciudad… seguía igual que antes. No había nada diferente, ningún indicio de lo que había acontecido hacía menos de un año. Una cosa era que todo el tema se moviese en las sombras, pero hasta Seren se había sorprendido de que fuese tan tranquilo.

No lo entendía, esto debería ser más diferente, la gente tenía que haberse dado cuenta de que las cosas no iban igual. ¿O acaso no? Empezaba a agobiarse un poco, era como si nada hubiese pasado. Como si todo el sufrimiento, todo el estrés, todo el trauma… como si todo eso no hubiese sido nada.

Y Taliran se sentía un fantasma en su propia ciudad, alguien de quien la gente ya se había olvidado, alguien que ni siquiera merecía ser recordada. Alguien irrelevante; alguien intrascendente; alguien que, al fin y al cabo, nunca había llegado a ser importante. Podía ver a gente que la conocía, gente que había hablado con ella en más de una ocasión, siguiendo sus vidas. ¿No se preguntarían qué le había pasado? ¿A ellos no les había afectado?

Una parte de ella quería gritar, quería correr, quería hacer algo irracional, quería quitarse el disfraz y decir “¡Aquí estoy! ¡Atacadme!” solo para comprobar que era verdad. Quería ir a los barrios bajos, los que están cerca del puerto, ver que no estaba el almacén que había quemado, asegurarse de que había pasado.

Porque no dejaba de sentir como si todo fuese una farsa. Como si realmente lo que ella pensaba que había sido tan importante no lo fuera. Y la hacía sentir francamente mal.

Y aunque intentase no pensarlo, no dejaba de ser un ruidito molesto en su mente, una sensación que la agarraba del pecho y no la soltaba. Por mucho que sugiriese ir a tomar algo, porque eso no hacía más que confirmarle lo que sentía. Que todo seguía igual, aunque ella no estuviese, aunque su padre no estuviese, aunque su familia no estuviese…

_Papa, how I love you  
Papa, how I need you  
Papa, how I miss you  
Kissing me goodnight_

Sentía el corazón martilleando fuerte en su pecho. Había insistido en ir un poco tarde en parte para quedar como que realmente no necesitaban su ayuda, pero también en parte porque no estaba lista. Se volvía a sentir como en el callejón justo antes de hablar con su padre. Esa mezcla de anticipación y nervios.

No quería hacerse ilusiones con que iba a ir bien porque no quería decepcionarse si iba mal. Pero algo en su interior le decía que ya se las había hecho. Algo que había estado zumbando en su cabeza desde que habían empezado a vestirse esa mañana. O puede que incluso desde que habían decidido ir.

Irremediablemente eso iba a tener una conclusión. O bien salían airosas de la ciudad en menos de un día, con su padre sano y salvo. O bien… prefería no pensar en todas las posibles alternativas, porque iban desde su padre muriendo hasta una de sus amigas muriendo. Y no quería pensar en ello.

Se empezaban a acercar al local, La pluma azul. Antaño se hubiese sentido cómoda en el mismo, en su salsa. Pero ahora toda la ciudad le resultaba hostil. Y su cuerpo lo reflejaba, llevaba desde que habían cruzado las puertas en tensión, lista para saltar ante cualquier amenaza.

Empezaba a notar el cansancio en los músculos, pero no podía parar, no ahora. No cuando estaba literalmente a minutos de saber quién y cómo las podía ayudar. No cuando había arrastrado a Seren, Lyrial y Hoja hasta Laviara. Nada podía pararla, nada iba a pararla.

De esa ciudad salía con su padre o no salía, lo tenia claro.

**Author's Note:**

> Pues... se ha quedado buena pausa entre episodio y episodio, ¿no?


End file.
